Not Forever Alone
by VampirePenguins
Summary: Jason and Piper are finally married, and they're seeking for some alone time together. But what happens when Leo decides to tag along with them? They play matchmaker, of course. But they soon realize that meddling in someone's life isn't always the answer. At least-not in this case. JASPER and CALEO. AU. Now a Two-Shot.
1. Not Forever Alone

***Not a lemon, but there is definitely suggestive scenes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

Finally. Jason has been waiting for a whole year for this week to come. Ever since that day Jason proposed to her and she had said yes. He smiled as he remembered all the memories him and Piper had shared together. They've known each other for-how long has it been? Nine years? Nine wonderful years, indeed. They've come a long way, he realizes. And now he's about to start a new life-just with Piper and him. No one interferring at all. Jason's smile grew wider as he picked up Piper bridal-style from the elevator and headed straight to their honeymoon suite with Piper half-laughing, half-screaming, "Jason! Let me down!"

But Jason had already opened the door, slammed it with his foot, and let her body hang in his arms right above the bed and replied with a smirk, "If you insist," and dropped her on the bed. She laughed and Jason climbed on top of her with a huge kick-ass grin forming on his face. It seemed to be happening a lot, now that Jason had thought of it. Jason didn't even _know _how to "kick-ass" grin or have any _fun_ in his life until Piper came along. And even then, Jason didn't have the balls to ask her out.

Eventually, Piper had gotten really annoyed at him when this man had started to "feel her up" in that club Leo had invited them to over Spring Break, and Jason had "accidentally" punched the man in the jaw, banged his head against the wall, and completely threw him out of the club all bruised and broken.

Yeah... he may have overreacted a _tad. _But Piper claimed that she had it "all in control". So they ended up having a heated argument over it which, of course, ended up with Jason not being able to control his hyperactive seventeen-year-old mind and kissed her. It was shocking and _so_ out-of-the-blue that Jason had no idea why he had done that and wished he hadn't until Piper started to return it. All doubt was immediately removed from his brain and has been that way since. Jason couldn't have been more happier.

Especially now that Piper was grabbing his face and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Jason passionately returned it with the same fierceness as her. They had just gotten married around an hour ago and they couldn't keep their hands off each other since. They were constantly teased by it from their friends, but they really couldn't care less. When you're young and in love, everything seems to not matter anymore except for the person in front of your eyes. Shit. He's becoming like one of those women in those sappy movies his client Gwen watches on her break time. Always saying the most crappiest, most cheesiest quotes ever in human history... He really needed a break from work.

Jason smiled again as Piper's small hands had trailed down from around his neck to under his shirt and was pushing it roughly up. He had begun to do it with Piper's as well, but of course. Of course, of course, of course, Jason's stupid phone had to ring right at that moment, loud and clear. Jason rolled his eyes in his eyelids and ignored his cellphone and decided to focus on the girl in front of him. After all, it was finally their alone time together with no one to bother them and he wasn't going to ruin it with a phone call.

So he reached in his pocket and blindly pressed 'Decline' and continued to kiss Piper. It rang again. This time Jason didn't even bother to reach in his pocket, but Piper did anyways. She pulled away, ignoring Jason's groan, and looked at the caller's ID and sighed before smiling slightly and mouthing, "It's Leo". Jason took the phone from Piper and put it next to his ear.

"Hey, Jason," Leo's voice said excitedly through the phone.

"Hey," Jason mumbled out. Piper had now started to let her lips trail his neck (he was still on top of her) and Jason had to bite down a moan (and failing desperately at doing so). _Why does she have to do this now? _He thought. But it occurred to him that she was teasing him and he was probably right judging by the way he felt her giant smirk on his neck.

"So Jason, I hear you're going to be at Jones beach this week with Piper. Am I right?"

Jason muttered back a "yes", and he didn't really get where this conversation was going. Besides that, Jason was glad he picked Jones beach for their honeymoon. It wasn't much, but it was exactly what Piper had wanted. And Jason really admired that about Piper. She didn't want anything big, despite Jason's protests, and Jason just wanted her to be happy. Besides, the view was really nice there and it was calming.

"Well guess what? I just got off with work and my boss said I could take a couple of days off. So... I'm coming! Of course, if you don't mind. It will just be like old times! Just the three of us... it'll be great." Piper had now frozen under Jason, and Jason was also shocked-eyed from this as well. He also couldn't help the small disappointment that was forming in his stomach. It wasn't that Jason and Piper didn't like Leo (they loved him; he was their hilarious brother that they never had) it was just that... it was their _honeymoon. _It was just meant for _them._

Piper pulled back from his neck and smiled up at him. She whispered, "It's fine, really. Maybe some other time?"

Jason smiled back down at her, not really getting exactly _when _there was going to _be_ a "next time". He sighed and knew immediately he was going to regret the words that were going to come out of his mouth, "No, we don't mind at all. When are you coming?"

* * *

It was the next day, and Jason and Piper were sitting by the beach and talking small talk. It was a peaceful morning and none of them really wanted to disrupt it with talking about their work. Piper's face had turned towards the calming waves again, and Jason was still staring watching her. It was a beautiful sight, he thought, and he couldn't really bring himself to look away.

She was just so... different from other women Jason had seen. She didn't like to wear dresses very much and her hair was always in thick, choppy layers. Jason thought that was one of the most beautiful features about her. Not to mention her eyes. The eyes that had been giving hope in the most stressful of times, the eyes that comfort him when he was the most down, the eyes that were... _still_ bouncing from one color to the other. Piper looked back towards him and gave him a knowing smirk, "What? Enjoying the view?"

Jason smiled and leaned over to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear, "Very," and was happy when she shivered a little. He was glad that, even knowing her for nine whole years, he was still able to get that sort of response from her.

"Hey guys!" Leo's voice called towards them. They turned their heads to face him. Leo didn't really change much. He was still the curly brown-haired and elfish ears ADHD kid that always got into detention almost every single day. He even got Jason and Piper to help him out in one of his pranks and that was how they had become friends to begin with. Jason smiled back at him.

"Hey, Leo!" Piper yelled back.

"So guys. There's this new club thing tomorrow night here and get this: they're selling free drinks! But it's only for members, but eh. We can still sneak in," Leo said while shrugging. Leo was about the same age as them which was 24, but he still acted exactly like how he was when they had met him. At least, when he wasn't working. Even then, he didn't take his job that seriously.

Jason frowned. Tomorrow night was when he was taking Piper out to dinner in one of those expensive restaurants that he's been saving up for. Of course, he hadn't told Piper because she would never agree to it, but he decided he was going to surprise her. "Umm, sorry but we're busy tomorrow night."

Piper looked at him weirdly. "No, we're not. We'd be happy to come."

Jason wanted to protest immediately. He wished he could have told Leo about his plans for this week, but he didn't want Piper overhearing. But he decided it best to shut up and just nod. "Yeah, alright then."

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the evening, three days later and they were in their suite, gathering their clothes for that night. "Is it going to be like this all week?" Jason asked without even thinking. He regret it immediately. He loved Leo-he really did, but this was getting out of hand. Leo had spent every single living second with them all throughout their vacation. Jason just wanted to have some alone time with Piper and it was becoming harder and harder every day.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Leo."

"Oh," Piper stopped folding her clothes and turned to look at him. "Umm, I don't know. But it makes sense, I guess. He_ is_ the only one out of all of our friends that is single. And Thalia... I don't think..."

"Yeah..."

It was quiet again. Then, "We need to find Leo somebody."

Jason looked at her weirdly. "What?"

She now playfully smacked him. "You heard me. We need to find somebody for Leo! That's the only way..."

"I don't know... are you trying to play matchmaker on him?"

Now it was Piper's turn to look at him weirdly. "What? What made you think_ I'm_ going to play matchmaker on him? No. _We're_ going to play matchmaker on him."

Jason sighed, but silently agreed. Oh, the perks of being married. Sarcasm, by the way.

* * *

This was it. This was the moment. Jason and Piper were currently hiding behind a booth and were watching Leo and some girl that Jason had picked out for him. She was Jason's friend Percy's friend. She was a girl that had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Rachel, he remembered was her name. Leo and Rachel seemed to be getting along perfectly fine together, and Jason thought that she was the one. And it would be a lucky guess too, wouldn't it? Considering she _was_ the first person that came to his mind for Leo.

Until... Leo had accidentally spilled vodka all over Rachel and was apologizing hastily for doing so. Rachel smiled and said it was okay, but she said that she had to go... visit her boyfriend. Yep, her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. Piper turned to Jason and he knew he messed up greatly when she said, "Really, Jason? You picked a girl that was already _taken_?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "I can call another girl, if you want."

Piper blankly stared at him before rolling her eyes and saying, "Yeah, whatever." Jason grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his list of contacts. Before you know it, Leo was going on dates with a bunch of girls he didn't even know. It was weird, and Jason didn't like that he was meddling with Leo's personal life. But then he was reminded of what Leo was doing during Jason and Piper's honeymoon and quickly got over it.

Now they were down to the last girl in Jason and Piper's contact list. The day was ending fast and they were making Leo spend five minutes with each girl without them knowing. Jason thought Leo would get suspicious by the eighth girl, but if he did, he hadn't said a word. In fact, he'd been ignoring Jason and Piper since they had gotten there. Either that, or he just hadn't noticed them.

Jason knew the next girl on the list was going to cause some trouble. He knew Reyna never liked Leo to begin with, and he didn't think she'd start now. He watched as the black-haired girl made her way around the bar and her gaze landing on Leo. She sighed and headed towards him. "Is this seat taken?" She asked him.

Leo looked at her and raised his eyebrows, but shook his head. "No."

"So... What are you doing here?"

"Eh. I'm supposed to meet Jason and Piper here, but I can't find them. Do you know where they are?"

Reyna shook her head, but her obsidian eyes landed on them, and Jason knew immediately he was busted. He pleaded with his eyes for her not to say a word and almost let out a sigh of relief when she turned away from them.

And then they continued to talk. Leo would make cheesy and stupid jokes to her, but she wouldn't laugh at all. In fact, she seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. In the end, she too also left the bar, leaving Leo _still_ single.

Jason turned to Piper with a tired look on his face. "It's hopeless I tell you. We skimmed through all the people in our contact list and there's nobody. Maybe we should just give up."

Piper was silent for a while before responding, "Yes. Leo will find a girl. But he doesn't need any meddling. He'll find her when the time is right." And they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

It was their last day of vacation and they were very sad to say that it was ending just like that. And they hadn't even done _anything _at all. Jason and Piper just decided to pack up for that day since they were quite bored, and they had to get up early the next morning. The room-so to speak-was a pigsty. Every single inch of the floor was covered in some type of clothing, and they couldn't even find their way to the bathroom.

The other day, Leo had invited some random people they had met in the club to their room. And saying it was hectic was a huge understatement. Why? Because they happened to be drunk, of course. Jason and Piper couldn't do anything about it because they were out on the beach, worrying too much about Leo's love life. He hated himself for it.

So from 9 a.m. to 6 p.m. they spent the _entire _time cleaning the landfill-like room. It was exhausting and Jason just wanted to collapse. But Piper had lost this free coupon she had gotten from a restaurant downstairs in the lobby, and Jason-being the gentleman he is-decided to help her find it.

It wasn't that hard to find the coupon (it was tucked inside of one of the lobby's chairs) so they headed back to the elevator immediately. But Piper had frozen. Jason tugged on her hand. "What's wrong?"

Piper shook her head and pointed to a nearby window that had a view to the ocean. Jason also froze once he saw what she was looking at. There, by the beach, was Leo. Talking to a girl. And she was _laughing_. And she actually seemed to be having a good time. And if that wasn't surprising enough, he leaned over and kissed her. On the mouth. And she smiled even _more_. Jason squinted to get a better look at the girl. She had caramel hair and almond dark eyes and seemed to be the same age as all of them. Jason looked at Piper and saw that she was also equally confused.

So they walked out of the hotel together and approached the couple. Leo looked around and saw them and muttered something in the girl's ear. She smiled, pecked his cheek, and walked away. "Who was that?" Piper asked.

Leo's smile got wider and replied, "She's Calypso. I just met her today."

And then he went into a full blown out description about their day. Jason and Piper smiled at the end. They couldn't believe it. Judging by the way Leo was describing her, he seemed he was falling for this girl hard. And if what he's saying is true, Calypso is also falling Leo. And that was exactly what Jason and Piper had wanted, even if it was in a totally unexpected way.

He immediately started to feel guilty again. He was being a horrible friend to Leo. He wasn't patient enough with him. He couldn't believe that Leo had found a girl without Jason and Piper's help. He didn't have much faith in him. He swore that he wouldn't be like that again. He would let Leo be for now on. And besides, Jason felt really happy for Leo and if Leo was happy, him and Piper should be too.

Calypso had came back and Leo had completely ignored them again and went to go talk to her. They were soon laughing again, and Jason and Piper themselves couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Leo was happy. He really wasn't forever alone after all.

* * *

When Jason and Piper had gotten back in their room, they sighed in relief. "I'm really happy for him, you know. He did good," Piper said with a smile.

Jason laughed and snaked his hands around her waist. He put his forehead against hers and his smile mirrored hers. "Of course he did. He's Leo. Now..." Piper had started to groan as Jason had started to nibble on her neck again. Jason had pushed Piper towards the bed and they moved together in sync; as if they'd done this a thousand times. And they were...eager, no doubt. After all, it was still their honeymoon and they still had hours to spend together. And they were going to use them wisely, he decided.

So Jason pulled away from Piper just a little so he could say, "Now it's time for _our_ alone time."

* * *

**Pretty pointless, I know. But I couldn't help it. The idea has been in my head for a while now and I had to write it. Sorry if Jason or Piper or Leo were somehow OOC, but. Oh well. Review please?**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	2. Not A Third Wheel

**A/N: Just telling about how Leo and Calypso met since I didn't give much information about it. There wasn't much Caleo in here, so I added it on. Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

Leo was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. Well, not all of the time. And this was was definitely one of those times. He knew what Jason and Piper were doing to him. It was obvious. They were trying to set him up. It was as if they couldn't trust him on his own to find the right girl. So he decided to leave them alone on their last day of their honeymoon, so they could be rid of Leo. It wasn't self-explanatory at first when they were in the club, for he actually thought that the girls really wanted to talk to him.

He should have known from that moment on, something was up. No girl in their right mind would want to talk him without needing to. Especially not when guys like Jason existed in the world. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his best friend, but he couldn't help it. Girls took interest in guys like Jason because of their looks. Well, when they first see them.

But there were girls like Piper who actually saw Jason for who he was. Piper had never really minded looks, and that's what Leo had liked best about her. He had met her the same year as Jason when he had brought them into a prank he wanted to play on the seniors. Even though she was a girl, and Leo hadn't really take her as the "pranking" type, she proved to be different. She was definitely not to be taken in underestimation, and if Piper didn't have the figure, voice, and looks of a girl, Leo might have mistaken her for a guy.

But there _were _some things that brought out the girl side of her. He couldn't really explain it, but he just knew he was attracted to that. And he almost had thought that she felt the same, until Jason announced their romantic relationship about him and the girl that he had been crushing on in front of all of their friends. He had never really let that get to his head, though. He had simply shrugged it off and eventually learned to accept them as just friends. And it paid off when a couple of years after that, Jason proposed to Piper and she had agreed happily.

Of course, he had been a little shocked at the news and maybe a tad bit disappointed, but that also eventually washed away when Jason picked her up in his arms and twirled her a couple of times after the proposal, all the same time kissing her with a happiness that she gladly returned. Leo had smiled that day; if she was _truly _happy with Jason and he was the same with her, then he was happy for the both of them.

He just didn't appreciate the fact that they were playing matchmaker on him. And setting him up with girls Leo knew had never bothered to talk to him before that day in the club. Like Reyna, except that she was the only girl he actually _understood_, even though she refused to talk to him. She too had lost someone that she liked a lot to a person she wasn't really expecting. And it happened to be Jason, who never felt anything for her and was completely convinced that she had never felt like that to him, and had always loved only Piper instead.

But Reyna was just like the rest of them, and didn't accept Leo in a romantic way at all. She didn't even consider him as a _friend_ because, as the way she put it, he annoyed the hell out of her. He was used to hearing that.

So he gulped down another long portion of his chocolate milkshake and stood up from his chair, ready to throw it away even though he was nowhere near finishing it. But when he was turning around to walk to the trash bin a couple of feet away, he bumped straight into somebody, and the milkshake that was previously halfway filled in his cup, now displayed as a large chocolate-y stain on the person's white T-shirt. "Oh my God..." Leo cursed himself quietly. "Um...I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..."

He trailed off from his words as he noticed the woman hadn't looked up yet, since she was still gaping at the milkshake that was all over her shirt. After a few incoherent stammering of apologies, she finally spoke up. "Um, it's alright. I mean I can always just wash it. It's no big deal."

"Uh, alright. Do you need anything?" Normally when Leo met pretty girls like her, he would flirt with them until they left him. Which was all the time. This time, however, he was feeling too heartbroken to actually care about his reputation.

"Nope," her dark almond eyes glanced at a man in the corner of the room, and Leo instinctively turned to look. It was a tall man with a muscular build, but he was sitting in a chair and he had sunglasses and a large coat on, so he couldn't see exactly what he looked like or how tall he really was. But Leo got the message. The man was probably her boyfriend or something, and she didn't want to be seen with a guy like him. "I'm fine."

Leo nodded and walked out the cafe's door, silently understanding that he'd been rejected _again_, by a girl who he didn't even know what her name was. And soon, she was just another girl who had brushed him off just like all of the others, and he forgot all about their little meeting with each other.

Until the very next hour, that is. He had been walking down a street, admiring how bright the lights were even in the sunset, blending in just right with the big ball of fire itself, when he noticed her again. She was working in a small garden store right across the street he was in. She was talking to a customer, and she was obviously having a hard time with it, judging by how she was talking really fast to the man with her eyebrows furrowed and her caramel hair falling persistently in her eyes and roughly pushing it back, as if she was annoyed with it.

He smirked at the sight of a girl who was bothered by someone who _wasn't _him, and he decided it was actually pretty cute when she was angry. If she was yelling at him like that, he didn't think he would be able to take her seriously. Either way, he chose to walk towards the garden shop anyways, since he had nothing else to do. His ears were immediately filled with the loud din that could only be caused by the girl and the customer, and Leo mentally winced. He probably should have stayed outside.

But just when he was about to leave the two like that, the girl's dark eyes had noticeably darted to the door, confirming him that she had taken notice of his presence, but turned away from him before the customer could notice. Obviously giving him the hint to stay out of it and walk out the door. But she should get the idea that Leo was never one to actually follow rules. Even if he was twenty-four and should have matured out by now.

So he walked a little closer to them to hear what they were trying to say. "...Rip-off," he heard the man finish, gesturing to the big green and blue plant he was carrying. "You told me this was of the finest seeds. You said you had planted it yourself. And you said the seeds were imported from Russia itself."

"I really don't get your point, sir," the woman said, looking like she was trying really hard not to go out into full-on screaming mode. "Can you _please _explain why you happen to be dissatisfied with this?"

"Well, if it was so high quality and stuff, then how can you explain _this_?" he exclaimed, holding out his arm to prove his point. Leo had to arch his back a little to see what he was talking about, and when he did, he almost rolled his eyes. It was barely even a _cut_. Okay, it was a long gory gash/rash. But still. It was probably an allergic reaction or something.

He stopped himself from his train of thoughts immediately. Why was he backing up the girl? He didn't even _know _her for God's sake! But as the two people continued arguing with each other, that didn't stop him for trailing his hands on a card that had a picture of the same exact plant as the man was holding. He read the card slowly, due to his dyslexia, and when he was finished reading it, something that the man had said caught his attention right away. "...And I planted it just right, too. I watered it, put the right amount of the right soil, and put it in the sunlight. At high noon, too. Where the sun is brightest."

Leo frowned; it was utterly obvious the man hadn't followed directions, according to the card. "But...that's not what it says to do right here," he spoke out loud, and he wished he hadn't, once the two heads swung rapidly towards him. "It says you're not supposed to put it in the sunlight a lot," he finished awkwardly.

The man blinked. "What are you talking about, scrawny boy?" he asked in an irritable tone, as if Leo was not worth his time.

Ignoring the man's outward rudeness, he continued by reading off of the card for the plant, "'_T__his special plant needs only _partial _shade. Too much of the sunlight can cause great damage to the plant's growth system, for it is not used to it where it is grown. Side effects to this may vary.' _Are you sure you even read the card? It's supposed to be obvious."

The man frowned, "give me that," he said stubbornly, snatching away the card from his hand. After reading it, he looked back up at him annoyingly. Then he turned to the woman once again and said sternly, "I still want a refund for this. You didn't exactly _say _what side effects there would be."

"Sorry, but it doesn't really work that way around here," she smiled mockingly, "it did warn you on the card. It's called business, pal. Now do you mind getting out of the store before I call the police for wasting my time?"

The man shot her and Leo one last glare and stalked out the door, his head still held high as if he had not just wasted their time. Leo turned to the woman once again, only to surprisingly see her smiling at him. He thought that she would have been mad at her for backing her up like that and not let her handle it on her own. "Thanks. I almost forgot the card was even there. It was a good thing you noticed it in time before things could have gotten worse," she said gratefully.

He shrugged, "no problem. He seemed annoying anyway. Someone had to knock sense into him sometime before his ego could fully explode."

She laughed lightly at his observation, her voice ringing around the entire store and he couldn't help but smile at that. With her incredibly long flowing light honey colored hair that was currently in a braid at the moment, he couldn't help but think she was incredibly attractive. Even more prettier than Piper, and that was saying a _lot_, although he knew Jason and a lot of other boys who had a crush on her would beg to differ unhesitatingly. But that was just his opinion.

"Hey, my shift ends in like two minutes, and I was going to go grab some dinner," she stated. Leo nodded, not getting where she was going with this. What was she trying to say? "You wanna come with me? After all, your other drink didn't go so well..." she finished, smirking, and it was then that Leo realized that she had changed out of the stained T-shirt and into her work clothes.

"Sure," he smirked back. And now feeling a little bit of confidence, "and maybe later we can go for some dessert," he added, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and stated, "and no flirting, alright? I know you're that type of guy. It's written all over your face. I don't care if you helped me back there with that stupid guy and the plant. I _will _pummel you if you make a move on me without me accepting it, you hear?"

_Without me accepting it. _Leo smiled, even though she basically sort of knocked him out of any type of flirting whatsoever, but _she _was the one who invited him to tag along. And for the first time, he wasn't the one who had to make the first move. So the no flirting rule could be accepted. For now. "Yes, ma'm," he obeyed teasingly and followed her out the door of the shop.

"So where are you from?" she asked him as they walked towards the cafe.

"Texas. You?"

"Florida. So what are you doing here in New York?"

He shrugged again. "Actually after I spent a couple of years in Texas, I had moved to Arizona and that's where I met my two best friends, Jason and Piper. I spent a couple of years there as well, and when I was around twenty, I moved here."

"Oh, that's cool. I moved here because I got a job offer with my dad. He was with me earlier in the cafe. You saw him," she said, and Leo remembered the tall muscular man that she had glanced at nervously. That was her _dad_? No wonder she was nervous. He was probably an over-protective dad or something. "What do you work as?"

"I'm an engineer. What about you?"

"Gardener, remember? We were just at my shop a couple of seconds ago," she said bemusedly.

"He...yeah," he had no idea why he was so nervous. Was his palms supposed to be sweating? He should be used to this. But normally girls didn't bother to talk long with him, so he never had to go through this kind of situation.

"So did you move here along with your friends?"

"Uh...yeah. More than that, really. They're both married to each other."

She smiled sheepishly, "oh, that must be awkward."

He laughed. "You have no idea. It's their honeymoon now actually."

"Really? Where are they spending it?" she asked, just to make some conversation.

"The hotel by the beach."

"They're spending their marriage honeymoon here?"

"I know, right? But Piper doesn't really like things fancy or anything really extravagant, so they picked something simple. Jason didn't really mind, that big oaf, since it was less expensive," they both chuckled at that and he continued, "but he still knew that she wanted something nice, so I don't know what he's planning to do for her."

"They seem like a really cute couple," she stated.

"Yeah, they are," he smiled sadly.

"What?" she asked him, noticing his expression.

"What?"

"Why are you making that face? You seem a little...I don't know..." and then she paused. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

She smirked and turned away from him. "Nothing. Just that you shouldn't be crushing on your best friend's wife. Especially on their _honeymoon_. When they're probably doing incredibly sinful things in the hotel right now," she said teasingly at him, pushing him playfully.

He frowned though, "No, it's not that. I was over her a long time ago."

She frowned as well. "Wait. You actually _did _have a thing for her? I was just teasing..." but she trailed off as she looked at his face once again. Then she surprised him again when she took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it. Okay, _no _girl had done that voluntarily before. Now things were getting really weird between the two of them. Weird...but nice. "I know how you feel. It's really weird being a third wheel, isn't it? But you don't have to be, you know," she said, gesturing to their hands. "So are they like...trying to set you up or something? I know a lot of people who would do that."

He laughed out loud. It was like she was reading his mind. "Yep. They were playing matchmaker on me all week..." and he continued to tell her about all of the girls he had been forced to meet, and about the many ways they had rejected him. They weren't funny when they actually happened to him, but now that he was saying it out loud, he couldn't help but laugh truthfully as he was talking.

Talking with the girl was amazing. She actually listened to everything he had to say. She was incredibly respectful and had a nice sense of humor, and as they continued talking about normal small talk that happened in their lives, he couldn't help but think once again that she was unlike any other girl he had ever met. And for once in his life since meeting Jason and Piper, he no longer felt like a third wheel. He finally got the meaning of falling for somebody.

And as they were walking back towards the beach, their plans to go to the cafe completely forgotten, still hand in hand, he stopped abruptly. "Wait. Hold up." She looked up at him confusedly. And then he laughed. Oh wow...he couldn't even believe himself! How could they have been so stupid? "I don't even know your _name_!"

She smiled slowly. "Oh...um, I'm Calypso."

He smiled with her. "That's a beautiful name," and she rolled her eyes again.

"I told you no flirting unless I accepted it."

He shrugged. "I wasn't flirting. I was just saying the truth. I'm Leo, by the way."

"Good to meet you Leo," she said mockingly.

Then he said something that was quite out of the blue, even for him. "If I were to say that I wanted to kiss you, would that count as flirting?" he felt his face turn bright red as soon as he said that, and found himself stammering an apology.

"Yes, it would," she said, and Leo looked at the ground awkwardly. But then she smiled, "but I'll accept it."

He smiled as well and leaned in, cupping his hands around her neck gently and pressed his lips to hers. He immediately felt something strange buzz in his brain and he felt his mind working more slowly than it ever could. As unpleasant as that might have been, it didn't feel unpleasant at all. This girl was something else, and he felt himself kiss her even more, enjoying the way her hands wrapped around him as well.

He broke away as he felt an intense stare burn through his back and he looked to see the source, and possibly yell at the person for interrupting their moment. He reconsidered his thoughts once he figured out who it was. Jason and Piper were staring at them with a shocked look on their face, obviously not expecting him to do that. He smirked. It was about time they figured out that he didn't need their "help" in his love life. But at the same time, he really was glad for his two best friends. And for once, he looked at Piper, and he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. For he had someone even better now.

"Is that Jason and Piper?" Calypso's sweet voice brought him back to reality.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's them. I think they want to talk to me."

She smiled and pecked his cheek before saying, "alright. Tell me how it goes."

"Who was that?" Piper asked when her and Jason reached him shortly after Calypso walked away.

Leo's smile grew even wider and replied, "She's Calypso. I just met her today."


End file.
